The Child Hidden In Shadows
by resressrs
Summary: She. A mysterious child that goes by many names. Raven, Black, and sometimes Death. Why? I guess it's because of her village. The village hidden in the dark. The one ruled by the creatures of the night. The demon in the suit is it's leader. She was sent to The Leaf for a mission. "Watch the tailed fox." It was. There she is placed on a team known as squad 7. How will she fare here?
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

**XxxxxX POV**

I walked by his side as the village came into view.

"So this is the Leaf village?" I asked the familiar faceless man by my side.

"Yes my child it is." He replied.

"It's looks so peaceful... I don't like that." I said, glancing at the village ahead.

"Me neither, but you remember the mission, right?" He asked.

"Yes. I remember it." I said.

He nodded. "Good..."

The gates were so close, but just far enough away that we won't be seen.

"This is goodbye..." He said.

"Yes it is. Goodbye Slender." I said.

With that he disappeared back into the shadows.

My hand reached up to my forehead where I untied the black bow holding my white bangs out of my eyes. I let the bangs fall before retying the bow around my neck in a loose bow that hung over my simple black training outfit. I shifted the bag on my shoulders, so it stopped digging into my shoulder blades.

I sighed "Well this is my new life for now," before heading towards the gates.

**This is just a preview of my Creepypasta x Naruto crossover story. I won't start posting chapters until later this year after I finish my other stories. The main character is on the front. Pretend she has a bow.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**XxxxxX POV**

The red pillars that held the gate to the Leaf were right there. Less than three yards from where I stood in the shadows.

I saw two guards sitting there in a stand near the entrance. One of them had dark brown hair that fell over one eye and his chin was covered by some form of fabric. The other one had black spiked hair with a wrap thing over his nose. They both wore a headband with a leaf design on it.

I stepped out of the shadows and walked up towards them.

"State your business." The brown haired one said.

I just stared at them for a moment thinking of how I would reply.

"Hey kid! He said to state your business," The black haired one said, walking over to us.

I stayed silent before finally replying in a voice barely above a whisper "I would like to speak with the leader of this village..."

"Reason?" The black haired one said with a raised eyebrow.

"I wish to take residence in this village, I offer no other information..." I replied, shifting uncomfortably in my spot.

He nodded, "I'll have one of our Jonin escort you," he said, poofing away in a small cloud of smoke, but not before giving me another curious look.

The other ninja, the brown haired one cast his eyes upon me.

'Why didn't Slender just teleport me into the village? No... That would cause to much commotion, but still he could have just changed into human form and waited...' I thought.

"So," the other ninja said, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Hm?" I asked.

"What's your name?" He asked, I assume to try and lighten the tension.

"I go by many names..." I reply.

"Like what?"

"Nothing of your concern..." I said, causing the tension to rise again, bringing back the silence.

I soon heard another poof enter the air as another figure appeared in the clearing. My eyes shifted towards him. He had spiky silver hair that seemed almost gravity defying by it's appearance and a black face mask covering his nose and mouth. His leaf handband rested over his right eye.

"Let's go." He said and I replied with a small nod.

He took my black-gloved hand in his and poofed us away.

Next thing I knew, I was standing in front of a rather large red building with wooden planked roof-like pieces.

'So this must be the leaders tower...' I thought, taking in the scene before me.

The strange man knocked on the door and a gruff voice reply, "Come in."

I walked in with the strange man and saw an old man in a weird outfit sitting behind a desk, working on paperwork. A smoke pipe, lazily hung from his mouth as his brown eyes laid on me in a curious and friendly soft of way.

"Third Hokage. Kotetsu informed us that this girl wishes to stay in the village. And-" the silver haired man said before being interrupted by me.

"And learn the teaches of becoming a ninja..." I said, still in my quiet voice. The two men turned their gazes towards me.

"Well then. Kakashi, you may leave. I would like to speak with her alone," the old man said, beckoning me forwards.

The silver haired man, 'Kakashi' disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Now, what is your name child?" The old man said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I go by many names, sir..." I said.

"Hm... I see. Do you have a most commonly used one?" He asked.

"Raven..." I replied.

"Interesting name... Why did you choose the Hidden Leaf village?" He said, looking at me intently.

So many lies zoomed through my head. 'What to say? What to say?' I thought frantically before finally finding one that sounded believable enough.

"I came because I wish to be taught this villages teachings that I've heard many good things about..." I said, silently praying he would believe my lie.

"Is that all you are here for?" He asked and I nodded.

"Do you have any experience with using any sort of jutsu?"

I nodded again.

"Good..." He said, writing something down on a piece of paper.

I stood there, just watching before he placed down the pen and grabbed something from inside the desk.

"This is the key to your apartment. The academy will start tomorrow for you, just present this letter to Iruka and you'll be all set." He said, handing me the note and key.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama..." I said with a small bow before leaving the office. What? I can be respectful.

XXX

I unlocked the door to my apartment and walked inside.

It wasn't anything fancy, just consisting of a kitchen, a bedroom, a main room and a bathroom. I walked into the bedroom and saw it had gray walls and a hard-wood floor. There was a bed against the wall across from the door with a small table next to that. a large dressed with a mirror was placed on the side with the door, directly across from the door. There was also two widows on the left wall of the room, looking over the village.

I placed my bag and started to unpack everything.

I placed my two extra sets of training outfits and fishnet leggings in the dresser. I then put my journal and sketchpad on top of the nightstand.

I pulled the last item out of my bag and froze when I saw what it was.

It was a picture taken about two years ago of me back at my old village. With Slender and everyone else. I felt tears brimming my eyes, but I brushed them away.

"I miss them so much..." I said, taking one last look at the picture before placing it on top of the dresser, facing towards the bed.

I sat down on the bed and fell back, my head hitting the pillow.

'I might as well try and sleep, if I can at least...' I thought with a yawn as my eyelids drooped and the scene above me became blurry. I closed my eyes fully and fell asleep, dreaming of many strange things.

**I know I said I wouldn't post the first chapter until later this year, but I decided to scratch that and post the first chapter. Updates will be slow until I finish at least one of my other stories *cough*Aero*cough*. So, thank you to everyone who has favorited or followed this story. Bye my little Ressies.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Raven's POV**

My eyes fluttered open as the sun peaked through the windows. I sighed and rolled out of bed.

"I guess that I should get ready for that 'academy'..." I said to myself, stretching out my back with a crack.

I didn't need to change since I fell asleep in my clothes.

I sighed and placed anything I probably would need for the academy in my bag. My journal, my sketchbook, my apartment key, and the letter, that's all.

I placed the bag over one shoulder and walked to the kitchen. There I prepared a cup of instant ramen which the village must have provided for me.

"How can they like that food? It's pretty bad, but it's filling I guess..." I said, throwing away the empty container and placing the chopsticks in the sink.

I shifted the bag on my shoulder and walked out the door, locking it as I left.

I walked at a fast pace towards the academy. I saw all kind of shops and stands. People chartered about, telling jokes or just greeting each other. It was horrible, all too cheery for my taste.

I kept my eyes set on the academy to try and ignore everything happy around me.

I soon made it to the large building that was on the letter known as the academy.

I walked around the building for a bit, glancing at the letter from time to time, trying to find the room. I soon came upon the door the letter marked.

'This must be the room...' I thought, glancing at the letter again. I slid open the sliding door and headed in.

As soon as I walked in, I felt everyone's eyes on me.

"May I help you?" A man I assume Iruka asked me. He had brown hair in a small ponytail on the back and a large scar over his nose.

I walked up and handed him the letter the Hokage gave me. His eyes surveyed the note and he nodded.

"Class, this is Raven. I want you all to make her feel comfortable as a classmate," he said as my eyes traveled around the room, taking in my classmates.

"You can sit next to Sasuke or Naruto." He said, pointing at a black haired male basically. Now who's the other one...

I glanced at where he was pointing and my eyes moved to the row in front of him. There was a blonde haired male wearing all orange with whisker marks on his cheeks. I immediately recognized him from my mission assigned.

'The fox... Naruto...' I thought, thinking back.

"I'll sit there..." I said quietly, pointing to the seat next to Naruto. He looked up and gave me a curious look as I took my seat next to him. I gave him a small shrug.

Iruka announced he had to go somewhere quickly and the class started talking. I pulled out my journal and started writing some stuff down about the village.

It was going really well until two girls walked over to me. One had long pink hair and the other had long blonde hair in a pony tail.

I was getting ready to throw my journal at them, but instead I looked up and asked "yes?"

"Do you think anyone here, I don't know, is cute and attractive to you?" The asked, trying to be casual about it.

I flipped the page in my journal and wrote something down before showing them the page.

Their cheerful expressions faded away and they walked away, quickly back to their seats. I had written 'you looking for a death wish?'

The day was pretty much a bore. We practiced the clone and transformation jutsu's, nothing that I haven't already learned. My fellow 'classmates' were all crappy. The other girls fangirled over the guy 'Saskue' while half of the other males were loud and obnoxious.

I practically ran out of the building after the final bell rang. I ran across the village, avoiding other pedestrians along the way.

I stopped once I reached a training area I spotted from my apartment the day before. It was quite small, but good enough.

I dropped my bag against a tree and positioned myself in front of one of the training dummies. I raced forewords and aimed a punch at it's chest. I pulled the fist away and saw it left a small hole where it hit.

'Imagine that on a real person...' I thought, replacing my position. This time I pulled out a kunai knife out of my weapons pouch and placed it in my right hand.

I raced forewords again, but this time instead of punching, I moved in a swift motion behind the dummy and jabbed the kunai into it's next. I ripped it out and the dummies head fell backwards, only hanging by a piece of fabric.

I froze as I felt someone come into the clearing behind me. I raised the kunai and flipped around the face them, kunai ready to be thrown.

The figures eyes widened and his hands raised in a surrender. It took me a moment before I found out who it was, Naruto.

"Hi, um..." He started to say.

"Raven." I finished, placing the kunai back in it's pouch.

"Hi Raven. Wanna train together?" He asked.

"No... I was just leaving..." I said, crossing my arms.

"Ok... Then I'll see you tomorrow!" He said, waving a goodbye.

I didn't reply and grabbed my bag before leaving the training grounds.

'How can that be the fox?! Slender must have made a mistake! He's to cheerful!' I thought angrily.

I walked back to my apartment and threw my bag by the door, but not before I grabbed my journal. I pulled off my training dress, gloves, ninja sandals, leggings and bow, so I was down in my undies and bra.

I placed them on my dresser and sat down on the bed. I grabbed the journal I took from my bag and opened to a blank page.

'Day 2 in the Leaf. I have made it to the academy as they call it and it sucks. Everyone is annoying. How much I wish they all could take a hike in Slenders forest... On another note, I found the fox or who Slender says is the fox. He's to happy and loud to be in my opinion. Well, I guess I have to learn how to at least bare it here. I miss my old village badly... Especially little Sally and Smile. I hope I can visit them soon...

-Raven, Black, Death' I wrote before closing the journal.

I placed it back on the nightstand and laid back on my pillow.

'Why am I so tired here?..." I thought before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

**Hello my little Ressie. I will update more often since I decided to take down my story Aero because I had lost all interest in it. Oh yeah! Before I forget, I wanted to say thank you for all the reads, follows and favorites on this story. I only posted this a few weeks ago and it shocked me how many of these things I have received. So thank you all! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Raven's POV**

I woke up, tired and cranky as the small alarm clock I bought rang it's loud call across the room. I slammed the off button on the clock and sat up on the bed.

I had been in the Leaf or Konoha for at least three months since my arrival. I thought being here wouldn't be so bad, but I was wrong because it's the worst and crappy place ever... Too happy and joyful and I was stuck in the middle of it all...

I ran my hand through my matted white bangs and smoothed them out as they regained their original position, falling over my eyes.

I climbed off the bed and threw back on my usual attire of fishtail leggings, black and red trimmed training dress, black gloves, gray ninja sandals, and black bow hanging loosely on my neck.

I grabbed my bag and a breakfast bar I made a few days back before heading to the academy.

I groaned inwardly as my ears were bombarded with the usual jokes and greeting told about on the streets. I picked up my pace and got to the academy in record timing.

I walked in the room and resumed my spot next to Naruto.

"Hi Raven!" Naruto greeted in his cherry way.

I gave him a small nod as hello before turning and staring at the front of the room waiting for Iruka-sensei...

It was only a few minutes before Iruka-sensei came into the room. He clapped his hands together to gain everyone's attention and once he had then, he started to speak.

"For your final exam, you must each generate a clone of yourselves. Wait here until your name is called and then come next door."

I noticed Naruto's eyes widen and he started to mutter a phrase "I'm going to fail..."

I slapped his shoulder "Believe in yourself, you'll pass somehow, just believe in yourself..." I said as worst case scenarios filled my brain.

'Crap! If he fails and I pass then I will be screwed. I need to watch him one way or another...' I thought.

He smiled "Thank you, Raven-chan!"

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka called.

He ran over and gave me a thumbs up on his way.

I wanted to bang my head against the desk. This is how much I hated to make others happy, but I had to do it unless I was to receive a day in the room which I didn't want to be again.

I saw Naruto walk back into the room except he didn't have a smile on his face. He seemed depressed... S***, that means he failed. Should I just make myself fail or, no. I can still watch him even if I can't be with him...

"Raven!" Iruka called.

I nodded and headed towards the testing room.

XXX

I walked outside proudly holding one of the Leaf headbands. I had left the testers in shock by making 6 clones which I could have made more of, but I was holding back.

I soon let my pride fade away once I saw Naruto sitting on a swing outside the academy. It seemed like everyone got their badges instead of him.

I sighed and headed in his direction before I froze, hearing some snobby voices.

"There. Do you see him?" One voice asked.

"Yeah, I heard he is the one who failed." The other girl answered.

"Serves him right. Can you imagine if someone like him became a ninja?" The first voice said as my anger boiled.

"Keep it cool Raven... Keep it cool..." I muttered, staring at the girls with my fists clenched.

"Hey why's that one girl staring at up like that?" I heard one of the girls whisper loudly to the other who shrugged.

"That's the new girl, right?" The other whispered back and she replied with a nod.

I clenched my fist even tighter and I couldn't hold it anymore. Anger flushed through my veins and all could hear was a high pitched scream as my fist contacted with the flesh of her face.

I jumped back and glared at the other who was whimpering in fear. I grabbed the collar of her shirt and growled.

"Talk about him that way again and I'll kill you."

She nodded quickly with eyes wide while I released my grip on her jacket and stepped back.

"Now go away." I said and they ran away as fast as their legs could carry them.

I turned my head and glanced at the swing where Naruto was sitting only moments ago only to see it empty.

'Where could he have run off to, so quickly?' I thought before a hand fell on my shoulder.

I grabbed the figures arm and pulled it off my shoulder. I cast my vision onto the figure that stood next to me.

"What do you want?" I asked the familiar figure of Sasuke.

"I want to train together." He said with no emotion as usual.

"Why?" I asked, releasing his arm from my grasp.

"You ask too many question..." He sighed before continuing "I saw the girl in the hallway on the way to the nurses office. Her cheek was bruised pretty badly and they said that the new girl caused it, so you must be strong."

"No." I bluntly replied, starting to walk away.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because." I said, trying to leave, but he kept coming up to me.

"Because why!"

'God... This guy was annoying...' I thought, reaching down to my thigh wear my weapons pouch sat, but stopped and dropped my hand back at my side.

"Leave me alone..." I said, feeling my anger resurface, but this time I was able to push it away into the back of my mind.

"Fine." He said, finally leaving me alone.

I sighed a sigh of relief as I headed back home.

XXX

I woke up with a gasp as sweat beaded down my forehead. I looked around and sighed.

"It was only that dream again..."

I sat up and glanced at my alarm clock and slightly growled as I saw it was 6 a.m. which meant my alarm shut off somehow.

I climbed out of bed and pulled out my usual training outfit and headed to the bathroom. I placed everything on the side of the sinks counter and turned on the shower.

I stripped down fully and stepped in.

I finished my shower in about 15 minutes because of my long knotted hair and hopped out, throwing on my clothes.

Looking in the mirror, I grabbed a hair tie and pulled up my hair into a high ponytail.

"Good enough, I guess..." I muttered, walking into the kitchen where I grabbed a small breakfast.

Slipping on my sandals and strapping my bag over my shoulder, I was almost ready to leave when I spotted the familiar metal of the leaf headband.

I picked it up and untied my bow, letting the ribbon drop to the floor, replacing it with the headband.

I nodded and finally headed to the academy.

It was a strangely quiet walk as people avoided me on the streets once I came by. I arrived at the academy just in time and walked into the classroom.

I looked around at everyone who passed and raised an eyebrow at one, Naruto.

I sat next to him and asked "How?"

He looked over and smiled "I learned a new Jutsu and Iruka passed me."

I nodded unsurely at this.

"Hey, what are you doing here? This is for students who pass, Naruto." I heard the spiky pineapple haired boy who I had learned was Shikamaru say lazy to him.

"Open your eyes, Shikamaru. It's a Leaf ninja headband!" Naruto said loudly.

I saw him sigh and fall back to sleep again.

'He's still as lazy as ever...' I thought as my ears tuned into the voices around me.

"Can't believe the kid actually made it!" I heard a male voice say.

I turned and saw he had light brown eyes with a big, gray hoodie on and a small white dog by his side.

"Hey babe, what's your name?" He flirted, winking at me.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Are you trying to flirt with me, dog boy?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Is it working then?" He asked with a hopeful look.

"No." I simply replied.

His happy grin turned into a frown as he started to slowly walk back to his seat.

"Wait!" I called and he turned back to me with a raised eyebrow.

"It's Raven." I finished and he started smiling again.

"Kiba and here is Akamaru." He introduced, pointing at both him and the dog.

"It's nice to meet you, Kiba..." I said as he sat back down at my seat.

'Why am I so freaking nice today?' I questioned silently as I twisted my head only to see Naruto and Sasuke liplocked.

I chuckled a little as they both pulled away with disgusted looks on their faces.

"I'm contaminated!" Naruto yelled, wiping his mouth furiously with his sleeve.

"I'm going to kill you, Naruto." Sasuke chocked out as he coughed, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"You're going to get it, Naruto." I heard a creepy voice say as the other girls in the class gathered with evil gleams in their eyes while they cracked their knuckles and growled.

'Ah s*** I have to help...' I cursed silently, watching the girls push Naruto back against the wall.

I stepped up in front of them and flashed them a sly sharp toothed grin.

"See these fangs? I had them sharpened just for being able to rip the throats off hormonal street whores just like you all." I said, menace dripping with each word.

They all squealed and scurried away from me. Naruto gave me a weary smile and gave me a quick 'thank you' before we both returned to our seats as the door flew open to reveal Iruka.

He stepped in the room and started talking about what it meant to be a Genin, through I zoned out through it.

"Now! Time to pick the teams!" Iruka said loudly which I tuned into.

"Team Seven! Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Raven. You will be the only four-man squad." I heard Iruka call out.

'Well that just makes my job a whole h*** of a lot easier.' I thought, smiling inwardly.

After all the teams were called, we were sent to meet out leaders or whatever they are called.

I walked down to the room where my team was assigned and sighed, opening the door.

My expression changed into confusion as I was the only one in the room.

"This is the right one... Could they have gotten lost?" I questioned, positioning myself on a window ledge just on the other side of the room.

Now I wait.

**Hello my readers. Sorry for all the author notes at the end, but I just need to tell you some things. First off, thank you for all the reads, followers, and favorites on this story. Second off sorry for not updating in a while, I have been celebrating my birthday and I went on a mini vacation. Third and final off, I am going on another vacation in two weeks, so I will try and update before then, but I can't make any promises. That's all I need to say. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Raven's POV **

I stared out at the village through the small window of the room, leaning against the side of the windows ledge.

It had been about 30 minutes or longer in my guess.

'Where could they be?' I thought before the door slid open causing me to turn away and stare at the figure.

"Um... Hello." She said, looking at me in a sort of depressed way.

"Hello." I simply replied, my eyes on her as she sat in a chair against the side of the room.

She placed her heads in her hands and muttered what I made out to be "...I am an idiot..."

I tilted my head to the side and hopped off the ledge.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting in the chair next to her.

"Sasuke said I make him sick!" She cried into her hands.

I sighed "Look, guys don't like someone who is desperate."

She looked up at me. "How do you know?"

"I have lived with guys before, so I know. Here is a tip, find something that you both like, it gives you something to talk about with him." I said.

She whipped the tears away with her arm and smiled "Thank you, Raven. You actually have some good advice to give."

I nodded "Yeah..."

We both went to silence as we had nothing more to talk about.

'Why am I being super nice today?! It was first with the dog boy, then when I helped Naruto, and then now! Oh dear Zalgo please make this a one day thing...' I thought.

I heard the door slide open silently as I saw a Naruto come in, looking terrified.

"NARUTO YOU ARE F***ING DEAD!" A voice that was most likely Sasuke's yelled as the door shook, probably from someone banging their fists on it.

Naruto's eyes widened and he made his voice a higher pitch "Naruto isn't here right now, please leave a message after the beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!"

He dove across the room and hid behind me and Sakura.

"Save me!" He pleaded, putting our chairs between him and the door.

Sakura facepalmed and I glared at him.

"Dope..." Sakura muttered under her breathe.

"Let. Go. Of. My. Chair." I said, glaring at him harder.

He stood up and put his hands up in a surrender pose, walking backwards away from the door as Sasuke picked the lock Naruto had put on the door.

The door slid open and Sasuke came in looking quite pissed.

I picked up an eraser that was by the blackboard and threw it at Sasuke.

"Get a life." I said as the eraser contacted with his forehead, spreading white powder down his face.

He pulled it off and whipped the powder off his face while his eyes were narrowed at me.

I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my seat.

Sasuke sat on the opposite wall, glaring at Naruto while he glared back, the tension between them high.

XXX

"Hey, Naruto! What are you doing?!" Sakura yelled, making me jolt up from my slight drowsiness.

I rubbed my eyes and looked around at the room. I looked to where Sakura was staring.

It was Naruto who was putting an eraser on the top of the door in a way that the next person who opened the door would be hit with it.

He chuckled and hopped off the desk he stood on.

"There's no way that a superior shinobi could be caught by such a simple booby trap." Sasuke said with a small smirk.

Just then the door creaked open as a hand moved open the door. The door fully opened and the eraser came down, clonking the figure on his head.

My expression grew into one of confusion at the figure. He had spiky silver hair and a mask that covered his nose and mouth. He also wore his leaf headband slanted over his right eye.

'Have I met him before? Most likely, but when?' I questioned silently as I stared at the figure who was pulling the eraser off his head.

Naruto was on the floor laughing at his prank.

I noticed his showing eye move over to look at me. He seemed surprised to see me in a way.

'Ok so we have met before, but when...' I thought, rambling my brain for answers.

I snapped from my thoughts as he clapped his hands together dramatically.

"Based on my first impression..." He started as the rest of my team looked at him in anticipation.

"I hate you all." He finished as my other teammates sweatdropped.

I sat there and watched him as he went on.

"Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." He said at last, poofing away in a cloud of smoke.

'That's familiar also... Who the h*** is this man?' I thought, trudging upstairs with the rest of my team.

XXX

"Now I'd like you all to tell us a little about yourselves." He said, pointing at us as he leaned on the railing behind him.

"Like what?" Sakura asked him.

He sighed "You know, your goals, your hobbies, your dreams, things like that."

"Well, why don't you give us an example?" Naruto suggested.

"Oh... Me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I like many things and dislike some. My dreams for the future are none of your concern. But anyway, I have a lot of hobbies." He said back to Naruto.

Everyone else sweatdropped while my eyes widened.

'How could I forget! I am suck a freaking idiot to forget who he was. Kakashi, the man who brought me to the Hokages office!' I thought, mentally slapping myself.

"He only told us his name..." Sakura muttered, snapping me away from my thoughts.

"Now you on the right, blondie." Kakashi continued, pointing at Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like instant ramen and when Iruka-sensei treats me to ramen at Ichiraku's ramen bar. What I hate is the three minutes I have to wait after pouring in the boiling water. My dream is to one day become a better shinobi than Lord Hokage, so that all the villagers will acknowledge my existence! My hobbies are pranks and practical jokes I guess." He said with a huge grin.

I was confused at the middle part of his thing, his dream. It was a strange one. How an outcast would like to become a villages leader... It was just like Slender how he was an outcast before what he is now...

I looked back at Kakashi once Naruto stopped grinning.

"Now, pinky." He said, pointing to Sakura.

"Well, I'm Haruno Sakura. My favorite thing is... Well it's not a thing, it's a person. A boy and that is... Uh let's move on to my dream..." She started, blushing madly before adding.

"I hate Naruto."

Naruto started to cry in shock and I bit my lip to cover up a laugh at his reaction.

'Oh well, that's good that she doesn't hate me, but she doesn't like me either, which is fine.' I thought with a sly smile.

"Next, raven." He said pointing to Sasuke.

My eye twitched irritably because this pissed me off. He was calling Sasuke by MY name. I know it is the color of his hair, but it's MY name!

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off.

"MY name is Raven. I don't like many things and have very few hobbies. My goal, which I shall achieve one way or another is to find something that was once taken from me." I interrupted, getting curious and annoyed looks from my teammates and sensei.

"Yes I see..." Kakashi said, sweatdropping slightly at my interruption.

Sasuke didn't react to my interruption, not one bit. He just started telling us about himself after I finished.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are plenty of things I hate, but I don't see that matters, considering the is almost nothing I do like. It seems pointless to talk about "dreams"... That's just a word... But what I do have is determination. I plan to restore my clan and there's someone I have sworn to kill..." He said making everyone else pale except for myself who smirked slightly at the last part.

'Ah,

so he needs to kill someone also to get what he wants... Just like me in a way..." I thought, chuckling silently.

"Is something funny?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms and staring at me.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about some stuff." I said, leaning on my hands, looking at Kakashi with a smirk.

I knew he noticed me, but just chose to ignore it.

"Enough." Kakashi said, gaining my other teammates attentions.

"I believe we all understand one another, at least to an extent. Alright, tomorrow we will have a survival test. Meet me at the bridge at 8:00 am and don't be late." Kakashi said.

"But we took survival tests in the academy!" Sakura complained.

"In this one, you'll have to survive against me. It won't be your typical ones." Kakashi explained.

"Why is it different then?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi chuckled slightly.

"What are you laughing about?" Sakura asked.

"If I told you, you'd chicken out." He said.

"Chicken out...?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Out of the 27 students that passed, only 9-10 will make it through. The other 18 must go back to the academy for more training. This test has a 66% rate of failure." He said, placing a hand under his chin to watch our reactions.

Naruto stared in plain shock while Sakura gulped. Even Sasuke looked a bit concerned. I just stared at him.

"It's to pick out the weakest of the bunch, if I'm not mistaken?" I asked Kakashi.

He looked at me and nodded "You may be the only one who has figured that out."

"It's not to hard to find. If the failure rate is 66%, that means the rate of passing is 34% and that means that you have to be strong, yet smart enough to pass." I explained.

He nodded again "Yes. That is it, Raven."

"Good, then I am leaving if that's all." I said, standing up from the bench.

"Wait." He called.

I turned back and gave him a confused look.

"This is for you all. Don't eat breakfast, you might just throw it up." He added.

I nodded and gave a small peace sign to my team and left the clearing, where they stayed behind.

**I'll keep this short. I'm back from vacation, here's the update. I might have another one up later this week if I get to it. That's all. Bye**


	6. Authors Note

**I wish to apologize to you all for not updating in a while, but I am completely stressed right now. On top of having 2 essays due Monday and 3-5 hours of homework every weekday****, I have writers block again, so please PM me any ideas you have for this story. **

**Also, someone please help me. I bought pokemon Platinum off EBay a few months back, around the winter time and I think it's fake. I was bored over the summer and I decided to play it. Now, it keeps freezing and won't load unless I blow into the cartridge. I played 10-12 hours on it already, please will someone help me with this problem?**


	7. I don't know

I don't know anymore... Creepypastas lately have been just blah to me... I really don't know how to continue this story... What's your opinion? I may take this story down... I'm sorry if I do... I really am.


	8. I have decided on something

I have decided to create a remake of this story because I relize how much I need to fix everything in this story. Both my stories Sweet Insanity and The Child Hidden In Shadows will be getting remakes in the next moth or two after I make at least 10 chapters for the new Sweet Insanity and 5 for the new Child Hidden In Shadows. Thank you for understanding. I will inform you when they are up.


End file.
